


Ce couteau qu'elle m'a planté dans le dos

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feels, Let Me Live My Life, Saint Asonia, Song fic, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un homme brisé, qui ressasse sans cesse la mort de l'amour de sa vie. Une jeune femme intelligente, qui comprend sa détresse, et qui fera tout pour l'aider. La question est de savoir comment tout cela finira. [Le rating est défini en fonction de ce qui est déjà écrit, il est susceptible d'évoluer.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! XD
> 
> Non, plus sérieusement, je me pointe ici avec une nouvelle fanfiction, basée sur la chanson « Let Me Live My Life » de Saint Asonia. J'aurais pu choisir ce titre, en fait, mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux de reprendre des paroles de la chanson à la place.
> 
> Je vous demande juste de ne pas vous inquiéter avec ce titre, je ne tuerai personne dans cette histoire, juré ! x)

**Prologue**

_**Ce couteau qu'elle m'a planté dans le dos** _

 

C'était comme si elle m'avait planté un couteau dans le dos. Je sentais saigner, me vider de mon sang, le tout dans la douleur. Elle avait ensuite insisté, remuant la lame dans la plaie déjà à vif. Elle me disait que c'était de ma faute, que je n'aurais pas dû commencer : après tout, cela fait mal de se faire enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre.

Ce couteau dans le ventre, c'était lorsque je l'ai insultée de « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, et je ne le pense toujours pas aujourd'hui. Cela m'avait tout simplement échappé, sur le coup de la colère et de la frustration.

Ce couteau dans le dos, c'était lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle refusait mes excuses. J'étais prêt à la supplier à genoux, la supplier de me reprendre, mais elle n'avait pas attendu, et m'avait refermé la porte au nez.

Le sang, je le ressentais comme si ma douleur émotionnelle avait atteint mon corps. Cette douleur, ce sang, je le ressens toujours. Tous les jours. Il me vide de mes forces.

C'était comme si elle m'avait planté un couteau dans le dos. Je porterais la cicatrice à vie, jamais elle ne disparaîtra.

Lily, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te hais, certains jours.

Bien sûr que tu ne le peux pas. Tu es morte. Par ma faute. Et voilà un deuxième coup de couteau pour moi. Dans le cœur celui-là.


	2. Première partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai failli oublier de le poster ^-^' C'est que c'est assez long deux semaines, mais en même temps ça passe trop vite /paradoxe/ Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir poster chaque semaine, mais l'autre semaine, j'ai une autre fanfiction à mettre en ligne :/

_I am scared of the face in the mirror_

_All the cracks in the glass, getting clearer_

 

 

Hermione était retournée à Poudlard pour une septième année, bien décidée à décrocher ses ASPICs, contrairement à Harry et à Ron, qui débutaient leur formation d'Auror. Elle était donc accompagnée de Ginny.

Hermione avait été nommée préfète-en-chef, ce qui lui avait donné le droit à un petit appartement individuel, composé d'une petite chambre, d'une petite salle de bains, et d'un petit salon.

Elle devait aussi assurer des rondes dans le château la nuit, pour prendre en flagrant délit les élèves se promenant dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Elle assistait dans ce cas-là un professeur, qui changeait régulièrement.

On était le 31 octobre. Le repas d'Halloween venait de se terminer. Cette semaine-là, elle faisait sa ronde avec Snape. Certainement, ils trouveraient des élèves qui auraient décidé de prolonger la fête en dehors de leur salle commune.

Le point de départ de ces rondes était la Grande Salle. Hermione attendit donc juste devant... un long moment. Snape n'arrivait pas. La jeune femme s'inquiétait de plus en plus au fil des minutes qui s’égrainaient, imperturbables. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'arriver en retard, il était même souvent en avance.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure d'attente, elle décida de descendre aux cachots, dans le bureau de Snape, pour voir ce qui pouvait bien le retenir.

Arrivée devant la porte noire comme l'ébène, elle toqua doucement trois fois, et attendit. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Hermione voulut néanmoins s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait réellement de l'autre côté, elle lança donc un _Hominum revelio_... qui justement lui révéla qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans le bureau. « C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aurais bien aimé demander sa Carte du Maraudeur à Harry », grommela-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle toqua à nouveau à la porte. Pas un seul bruit de pas parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Jurant en elle-même, elle lança un _Alohomora_ sur la serrure de la porte, pensant que Snape avait fait un malaise et qu'il était évanoui.

Ce fut donc avec stupeur qu'elle le découvrit assis à son bureau, un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à la main, visiblement éméché. Il tourna soudainement la tête vers elle, et malgré la colère qui commençait à déformer ses traits, elle put distinguer des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle s'inquiéta encore plus, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Snape se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber son verre, qui se brisa sur le sol, le maculant de sa boisson. Il semblait enragé et prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Sortez immédiatement d'ici ! beugla-t-il.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, et fila à la vitesse de l'éclair après avoir involontairement claqué la porte. Puisque Snape ne semblait pas en état de l'accompagner, elle ferait sa ronde seule.

 

 

Il y avait une explication simple au fait que Severus Snape avait décidé de s'enivrer précisément ce soir-là : c'était l'anniversaire de mort de Lily.

Cela faisait déjà dix-sept ans qu'elle avait disparu, son sacrifice permettant de sauver son fils, et ayant contribué à défaire Lord Voldemort.

Cette pensée fit complètement oublier à Severus le fait qu'Hermione Granger l'attendait pour faire une ronde des couloirs, et il s'affala lourdement sur la chaise de son bureau, une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu dans une main et un verre dans l'autre.

Il se sentait tellement coupable de la mort de Lily qu'il ne pouvait, certains jours, même plus se regarder dans un miroir.

Ce soir-là, soir d'Halloween, il but, et but, et but encore dans l'espoir de tout oublier – son nom, son passé, ses péchés, sa Lily. Il buvait pour oublier qu'il avait miraculeusement survécu aux crocs empoisonnés de Nagini, alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose à ce moment-là : mourir. Mourir pour retrouver Lily.

Lily, qui l'aurait remercié d'avoir veillé sur son fils pendant des années. Potter senior l'aurait peut-être enfin considéré comme son égal, lui qui avait eu la bravoure de tenter de retenir Voldemort, en constatant le sacrifice qu'il avait accompli.

Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui à ce moment-là : il avait survécu, et devrait encore attendre des années, voire peut-être même des décennies, avant d'être félicité en personne par Lily.

Il entendit toquer plusieurs fois à sa porte, mais il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir. Il ne voulait voir personne.

Severus fut donc surpris de voir Hermione Granger déverrouiller la porte et entrer dans le bureau, l'air visiblement inquiète. Cela le mit dans une telle rage que la jeune femme s'enfuit précipitamment, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Pourquoi diable ne lui fichait-on pas la paix le soir de l'anniversaire de mort de l'amour de sa vie ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ^-^'
> 
> La suite dimanche 24 janvier :D


	3. Deuxième partie

_I always overthink make it so hard_

_On no one else but myself_

 

Hermione ne revit son professeur que lors du cours suivant de potions, soit deux jours plus tard. Il n'était pas apparu aux repas dans la Grande Salle, et cela n'avait que fait se renforcer l'inquiétude la jeune femme pour lui. D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, ayant décidé de ne rien dire à Ginny pour à la fois préserver l'intimité de Snape, mais aussi pour éviter les réflexions potentiellement désagréables qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire à ce propos.

Le cours se déroula comme un cours normal de potions. Snape ne lui fit aucune réflexion, contrairement à son habitude – même si ses potions étaient toujours parfaites, il trouvait généralement quelque chose à en redire –, ce qui rendit Hermione encore plus suspicieuse. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande de rester avec lui à la fin du cours, pour lui demander d'oublier l' « incident » dont elle avait été témoin, mais il n'en fit rien. Hermione passa donc tout le cours à le surveiller lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné : il lui semblait fidèle à lui-même, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme si l'une de ses élèves ne l'avait pas surpris en train de pleurer.

Parce que c'était cela qu'il faisait, Hermione en était certaine, bien qu'elle en connaisse pas la raison précise. Elle avait bien remarqué les traces de larmes sur ses joues creuses.

Cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus que depuis le début de l'année, elle sentait que ses sentiments pour lui avaient évolués de façon nettement positive : elle était amoureuse de Snape, aussi stupide et étrange que cela puisse paraître. Son passé tragique, révélé lors de son procès, y était évidemment pour quelque chose, mais toutes les déductions qu'elle avait faites par rapport à cela sur son comportement jouaient également un grand rôle dans ce retournement de situation.

Déterminée à en savoir plus à propos de cette soirée, Hermione décida qu'elle passerait à l'action lors de la prochaine ronde qu'elle devrait effectuer avec lui... si toutefois, il ne se défilait pas à nouveau, s'enfermant dans son bureau avec une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu à la main.

Cela la stressait horriblement, de demander à Snape de parler de lui, d'autant plus que cela dépassait totalement le cadre professeur-élève. Elle avait surtout peur du rejet, alors que ses intentions étaient sincères : elle s'inquiétait véritablement pour lui, elle ne souhaitait pas le voir souffrir – et encore moins si cela était lié à son passé.

Néanmoins, à la sortie de ce cours de potions décisif, Hermione était plus décidée que jamais. Plus que cinq jours à patienter...

 

Severus avait bien senti le regard d'Hermione se poser sur lui, de nombreuses fois tout au long du cours, mais avait décidé d'ignorer purement et simplement cette attitude qu'il jugeait déplacée. Lui faire la moindre réflexion à ce propos n'aurait fait de l'enfoncer lui-même davantage, puisque les rumeurs risquaient de circuler sur ce que la jeune femme avait vu de lui l'autre soir – son côté torturé, celui qu'il réservait à ses moments d'intimité – tout simplement à cause des questions que ce comportement aurait pu susciter, et auxquelles Granger aurait pris plaisir à répondre.

Il détestait paraître faible aux yeux des autres – la faiblesse rimait pour lui à l'étalement de ses sentiments, qu'il avait toujours gardés enfermés à double tour dans son cœur. Le fait que cette petite peste de Gryffondor l'ait surpris dans un tel état de détresse le faisait être dégoûté de sa propre faiblesse. Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il se traitait mentalement de tous les noms.

Il espérait seulement que Granger oublierait purement et simplement ce qu'elle avait vu de lui ce soir-là, et n'en parle jamais à quiconque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et encore un chapitre ;)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant, et si c'est le cas, rendez-vous dans deux semaines, dimanche 7 février :D


	4. Troisième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai cru que ces deux semaines n'allaient jamais se terminer ^-^' N'empêche que me revoilà, et dans les temps en plus :)
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

_Let me live my life_

_I can go get my knife_

_Or I can pull out the one that you stuck in my back_

 

 

Le moment décisif était arrivé pour Hermione. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la Grande Salle, ce soir-là – plus tôt qu'à son habitude –, elle était plus stressée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, même les jours d'examens.

Elle se planta devant la gigantesque double porte qui était fermée sur la non moins grande salle qui se cachait derrière les battants de bois. Sa baguette magique à la main, elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner cette dernière dans tous les sens au creux de sa main.

Il arriva enfin, sa longue cape noire virevoltant derrière lui, lui donnant cet air de chauve-souris inimitable. Néanmoins, bien que son apparence ne soit pas tellement plaisante, elle savait ce qui se cachait sous cette épaisse redingote : un grand cœur, bien que brisé.

\- Eh bien, fit-il froidement, je constate que vous êtes déjà là. Si vous pouviez bien cesser de tourner cette baguette dans tous les sens dans votre main, nous pourrions commencer.

Honteuse de cette marque de stress plus que visible, elle baissa la tête mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Ils commencèrent à déambuler côte à côte dans les couloirs du vaste château.

La soirée était étonnamment calme. Seul un petit groupe d'élèves avait été surpris hors de leurs dortoirs, mais ils s'y rendaient justement. Cela leur valut une perte de dix points pour leur maison, Poufsouffle, que Snape leur infligea avec la plus grande délectation.

L'homme n'avait jamais été un très grand bavard durant ces rondes nocturnes, mais ce soir-là, Hermione sentait qu'il faisait tous les efforts humainement possibles pour éviter de la regarder. Les souvenirs de la semaine précédentes semblaient encore ancrés dans son esprit, et il se comportait comme si elle n'existait pas.

Plus les minutes défilaient, plus les couloirs dépassés les rapprochaient de la fin de cette ronde, plus Hermione stressait. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment aborder un Snape aussi peu coopératif et si peu loquace, lui qui d'habitude lui lançait quelques piques sur les fréquentes promenades nocturnes d'Harry, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue à l'empêcher de les faire.

La Grande Salle serait bientôt en vue, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Malade de stress, elle se lança, plus du tout aussi déterminée que quelques jours plus tôt. Elle se sentait comme quelqu'un qu'on aurait jeté à la mer sans bouée de sauvetage.

\- Pro... professeur, bégaya-t-elle. Pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants, s'il vous plaît ?

C'était fait. Elle s'était jetée à l'eau. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun échappatoire, ni aucun moyen de retourner en arrière. Elle se maudit intérieurement.

\- Oui, miss Granger ? fit-il d'une voix sarcastique. Mais dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mes soirées.

\- Non, bien sûr, marmonna-t-elle sans trop vraiment réfléchir, vous les passez certainement à boire du Whisky Pur-Feu en vous apitoyant sur votre sort.

Snape se figea, et tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas pu commettre pire boulette. « Oops », se dit-elle, « Granger, tu es vraiment une imbécile » se maudit-elle dans sa tête.

\- Miss Granger, commença-t-il d'un ton glacial, je ne vous permets pas cette insolence, et par conséquent, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor. De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fais de mes soirées vous regarde, même si, la semaine dernière, vous m'avez surpris à une occupation absolument pas professionnelle. D'ailleurs, je vous interdis formellement d'en parler à qui que ce soit, vous m'entendez ? Même la fille Weasley ne doit rien savoir. Vous n'auriez jamais dû voir cela, ni vous, ni personne d'autre !

Il semblait désormais très en colère. Mais contre qui ? Contre Hermione, ou contre lui-même ? « Certainement un peu des deux », conclut la jeune femme, morte de peur. Jamais Snape ne lui avait paru aussi terrifiant qu'en cet instant, alors qu'il la fixait avec rancune, elle qui connaissait un secret qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu dévoiler à quiconque. La perte de points lui était égale – bien que ses camarades de Gryffondor lui en voudraient sûrement le lendemain matin en constatant la disparition d'un certain nombre de rubis dans leur sablier – mais l'attitude de Snape la glaçait presque d'effroi.

\- Je suis désolée, professeur, continua-t-elle d'une voix contrite. Je sais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû assister à cela, mais...

Elle inspira à fond avant de poursuivre :

\- Mais... je suis très inquiète pour vous, pour être honnête.

Snape semblait désormais avoir envie de la gifler. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Hermione lui coupa la parole :

\- Ne m'interrompez pas. J'ai bien vu que vous n'alliez vraiment pas bien du tout, même si vous faites d'énormes efforts pour le dissimuler. Je... enfin, professeur, vous pleuriez ! Ne niez pas, je vous ai vu ! Alors, si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider, je vous en prie, dites-le moi. Je suis sincère, et je ne dirais jamais rien à personne si vous me l'interdisez.

Snape reprenait le contrôle de lui-même. Ses traits, qui quelques secondes auparavant, étaient déformés par la fureur, se figèrent à nouveau en un masque d'impassibilité.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes sentiments vous concernent, Granger, et je ne vois pas non plus en quoi serait votre devoir de m'aider d'une quelconque manière à mieux les supporter. Je vous demande simplement de ne jamais rien dire à quiconque, et cela serait la plus grande aide que vous pourriez m'apporter. Maintenant, filez dans vos appartements, et fichez-moi la paix !

Et il se détourna d'elle, sa cape volant derrière lui alors qu'il arpentait le reste du couloir d'un pas furieux.

Hermione, penaude, mais aussi soulagée d'être encore en un seul morceau, retourna chez elle, comme il le lui avait ordonné avant de partir. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, ses pensées entièrement occupées par sa confrontation avec Snape.

Snape, cet homme brisé, qui se composait une façade solide pour que personne ne se doute des tourments qui l'emplissaient.

Hermione était décidée à faire tomber ce mur infranchissable, et ainsi d'accéder à l'homme amer et esseulé qu'il était réellement.

 

 

Severus, de son côté, s'était précipité dans ses propres appartements, avant que ne lui vienne l'idée de tuer Granger sur place. Dans sa fureur, il saccagea tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main.

Une fois calmé, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil, et cacha son visage entre ses mains, sanglotant comme une âme en peine.

Granger avait rouvert toutes les blessures sur lesquelles il avait mis toute son énergie à les refermer. Il ressassait amèrement toutes les déceptions dont sa vie avait été jalonnée.

La pire d'entre toutes était la mort de Lily. Cela l'avait privé de tout espoir de pardon de sa part. Cela s'apparentait à un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Depuis plus de dix-sept ans, cette plaie le vidait continuellement de son sang – de sa force vitale, de sa joie d'être vivant –, sans qu'il sache comment la refermer définitivement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout autant plu, on se retrouve comme d'habitude dans deux semaines, c'est-à-dire dimanche 21 février (Dieu que ça semble loin...).


	5. Partie 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le léger retard, mais ça fait deux jours que je suis occupée sur des traductions et je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de poster ^-^'

_For my suffering, you've got nothing to gain_

_My pain is your entertainment_

 

 

Après cette violente altercation, Hermione passa plusieurs jours à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas utile d'aider Snape si celui-ci ne le souhaitait pas. Elle tenta donc de passer à autre chose, et de cesser de ruminer tout ce qu'elle aurait dû lui dire mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de prononcer : elle aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, mais d'une part, Snape se serait moquée d'elle en lui demandant comment elle pouvait aimer quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et d'autre part cela aurait condamné à mort l'idée de passer une année relativement tranquille pendant ses cours puisqu'il se serait vengé en lui faisant subir tout un tas de moqueries plus déplaisantes les unes que les autres.

Il n'aurait par contre pas pu l'attaquer sur le règlement intérieur, puisqu'il était inscrit que tout élève de plus de dix-sept ans, c'est-à-dire majeur, avait tout à fait le droit d'avoir une relation avec l'un des membres du corps enseignant. Hermione avait vérifié.

Elle appréhendait le prochain cours de potions. Elle ignorait si Snape serait rancunier comme jamais, ou s'il allait continuer sa stratégie d'évitement, à savoir lui ficher la paix pendant deux heures.

Hermione était en proie à des sentiments contradictoires – amour, énervement, angoisse, inquiétude – et cela était visible, elle en avait conscience. Ginny lui avait par plusieurs fois demandé ce qui lui arrivait, mais la brune lui avait toujours affirmé qu'elle allait très bien, histoire de ne pas l'inquiéter avec ses tourments. De plus, elle aurait été forcée de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu de Snape, ce qu'il lui avait formellement interdit – bien qu'elle n'irait jamais le dire à qui que ce soit. Mieux valait donc qu'elle reste muette sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

 

 

Severus, de son côté, digérait toujours très mal le fait qu'Hermione l'ait surpris dans un moment de faiblesse.

Il avait continué sa vie normalement, elle ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait toujours été depuis qu'il était enseignant dans cette école : cours de potions rigoureux, élèves terrifiés, retrait de points, retenues... Le fait de pouvoir passer sa frustration sur quelqu'un, bien que ce ne soit que des adolescents pleins d'hormones qui ne lui avaient jamais rien fait, lui procurait un bien fou, à tel point qu'il lui arrivait à certains moments d'oublier Lily... mais cela ne durait jamais très longtemps. Elle revenait toujours dans ses pensées, ou alors était-ce lui qui revenait toujours vers elle, il n'en savait rien, mais certains jours, il trouvait cette présence fantomatique assez pesante, et il aurait tout donné pour tout simplement... oublier.

Oublier était le mot. Mais c'était un concept qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à appréhender, notamment lorsqu'il repensait à cet horrible Potter senior – ce gars mesquin, imbu de lui-même, qui adorait s'amuser du malheur des autres. Jamais il n'oubliait, jamais il ne pardonnait. Il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas, les souvenirs tournoyaient dans sa tête lorsqu'il tentait de le faire, et il finissait toujours par ressasser son amertume.

Alors, comment oublier Lily ? La douce Lily, aux cheveux roux pleins de reflets, aux yeux verts toujours si pétillants, à la gentillesse inégalée... mais aussi au pardon difficile à obtenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre une nouvelle fois très court, mais normalement, le prochain devrait être un peu plus long ;)
> 
> On se retrouve comme d'habitude dans deux semaines, c'est-à-dire dimanche 06 mars :D D'ici là, portez-vous bien :)


	6. Cinquième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé hé, je suis dans les temps *sabre le champagne*

_I feel the fear in my head, it's so heavy_

_Holding down both my hands to keep them steady_

 

 

Le cours de potions arriva enfin. Le premier depuis cette altercation. Hermione était depuis quelques temps en état permanent de stress, mais celui-ci doubla d'intensité dès le moment où elle entra dans le vieux cachot.

Snape était assis à son bureau, et la fixait du regard. Elle déglutit, mais décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle prit place avec une tranquillité seulement apparente à son pupitre, et se dépêcha de sortir ses affaires et de les disposer avec un soin maniaque devant elle, pour continuer à l'ignorer aussi longtemps que possible.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Snape la fixait toujours intensément, mais il détourna rapidement la tête. Hermione poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Avec un peu de chance, il allait oublier sa présence et continuer à faire son cours comme si elle n'était pas là, en reprenant la stratégie qu'il avait mise en place lors des cours précédents.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, il l'ignora parfaitement, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier sa potion – il passait à côté d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas. Hermione était vraiment soulagée de ne pas avoir à subir des railleries non-stop pendant deux heures.

La sonnerie de la libération retentit enfin. Tous les élèves s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires, les entassant pêle-mêle dans leurs sacs, et partirent aussi vite que le leur permettait leurs pauvres jambes. Hermione les imita avec un grand plaisir – elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi oppressée lors d'un cours de potions.

 

 

Severus regarda Hermione partir, sans savoir ce qu'il éprouvait réellement face à ce départ. Rien que sa seule présence le mettait assez mal à l'aise, sachant tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, sachant qu'il l'avait blessée en la rembarrant aussi sèchement alors qu'elle tentait sincèrement de l'aider.

Oui, elle était sincère quand elle lui avait proposé son aide. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette question et il en était sûr à présent. Hermione Granger n'était absolument pas du genre à se moquer de la faiblesse des autres, elle préférait tout mettre en œuvre pour les aider à surmonter leurs problèmes – et c'était ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire avec lui.

Il l'avait repoussée, parce que sur le moment, il était très en colère, mais avec le recul, il commençait à éprouver des doutes. Il se disait qu'elle aurait très bien pu lui venir en aide, finalement. En devenant une confidente de choix, cela aurait déjà un grand pas pour lui dans sa lutte pour oublier son passé. Mais bien sûr, sa fierté toute virile lui avait interdit de faire appel à une femme – si jeune de surcroît –, et maintenant, il le regrettait.

Il savait qu'elle n'aurait rien divulgué de ce qu'il lui aurait dit. Il savait qu'elle l'aurait écouté déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans jamais faire de commentaires. En ce sens, elle était peut-être même meilleure que Lily, qui, même si elle aurait gardé le secret sur les propos qu'il aurait tenus, lui aurait fait des reproches.

C'était trop tard maintenant. Il l'avait blessée, elle ne reviendrait pas vers lui, et il avait perdu la personne qui devait certainement être la seule dans ce monde à vouloir se soucier de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait. « Que je suis stupide ! » se sermonna-t-il mentalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, c'est très court (désolée, désolée, désolée...).
> 
> On se retrouve, comme d'habitude, dans deux semaines, c'est-à-dire dimanche 20 mars. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous :)


	7. Sixième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous avais promis un chapitre plus long, mais je crois que je viens juste de trahir votre confiance. Pas taper ! pas taper !

_When I stop shaking, everything's so easy_

_On myself, no one else so_

 

 

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis cette altercation. Snape n'avait toujours pas abandonné sa stratégie d'évitement, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Cela lui faisait des vacances, bien que cela lui manquait de ne plus croiser le regard d'onyx envoûtant de son professeur.

Désormais, le bal de Noël approchait à grands pas, et toute les filles de l'école semblaient fixées sur l'idée de paraître plus jolies que les autres. Hermione était donc obligée de supporter les longs monologues de Ginny sur les couleurs qui la mettaient en valeur, et celles qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle porte. Elle devait également tolérer tous les divers essayages, qui duraient tous pendant des heures tant le souci de perfection de son amie était grand, et qu'elle ne cessait de changer tel ou tel accessoire pour qu'il colle mieux avec sa robe, avant de changer ladite robe parce qu'elle ne correspondait pas aux accessoires.

Étrangement, cet esprit de perfectionnisme de la tenue avait envahi les pensées d'Hermione. Elle avait acheté des robes de soirée et, lors d'une soirée avec Ginny, passa un temps considérable à les essayer, sous les rires de son amie, qui blaguait sur le fait que la brune tentait de draguer quelqu'un en particulier.

Le pire dans ces blagues, c'était qu'elles n'étaient pas infondées. Hermione avait véritablement l'intention de se faire remarquer par Snape, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'après le choc d'avoir vu la miss je-sais-tout dans d'autres vêtements que son formel uniforme, il se désintéresserait totalement d'elle.

Hermione n'avait pas l'intention d'avouer à Ginny quel homme l'intéressait – elle se moquerait d'elle, et elle n'aurait pas tort. Snape était laid, et avait un caractère horrible : une femme le trouverait invivable dès la fin de la première semaine de cohabitation. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui attirait irrésistiblement Hermione, et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus – serait-ce son passé tragique, les tourments qui le hantaient encore, ou sa personnalité ? Après tout, malgré ses nombreux défauts, il était intelligent, loyal, fidèle, et plus courageux que beaucoup d'autres hommes.

La miss je-sais-tout se trouvait face à quelque chose d'inconnu, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, et cela l'agaçait profondément.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je sors immédiatement avant de me faire lyncher collectivement par un troupeau de fans en colère :p
> 
> On se retrouve comme d'habitude dans deux semaines, le dimanche 3 avril !


	8. Partie 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous :)
> 
> Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 7 ;) Bonne lecture :D

_Let me live my life_

_I can go get my knife_

_Or I can pull out the one that you stuck in my back_

 

 

Le bal de Noël était enfin arrivé. Hermione l'avait attendu avec impatience, bien qu'elle savait que son stratagème ne la mènerait absolument nulle part. Elle n'avait aucune chance d'attirer l'attention de Snape, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas Lily, et qu'elle avait bien compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais surpasser le souvenir – qu'il soit parfait ou bien erroné – qu'il avait d'elle, et qui continuait à le hanter bien des années après la mort héroïque de l'amour de sa vie.

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle en discutant avec Ginny. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient cherché de cavalier, ayant décidé de venir entre amies. De toute façon, aucune des deux n'aimait particulièrement danser.

Hermione repéra tout de suite Snape : il était assis – seul – à la table la plus éloignée de la piste de danse, et regardait froidement les différents attroupements d'élèves. La jeune femme soupçonnait que McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice, l'ait forcé à faire acte de présence à cette soirée.

Ses yeux d'onyx se fixèrent soudain sur Hermione, et il leva un sourcil étonné. Cela ne dura que quelques instants, puis il se détourna. Pour la jeune femme, cela était suffisant : elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre réaction de sa part.

La soirée débuta avec une valse, puis différentes musiques s'enchaînèrent, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny rigolaient dans leur coin, une Biéraubeurre dans la main.

 

 

Severus avait effectivement été forcé par Minerva à assister à ce bal ridicule. Aussi, pour bien exprimer son mécontentement face à cette obligation, il s'était assis le plus en retrait possible, en tentant d'ignorer les nombreuses personnes qui l'entouraient.

Il avait aussi remarqué la robe de soirée d'Hermione – le rouge lui seyait bien, lui donnant un teint de pêche. Néanmoins, il décida de l'oublier, ayant compris depuis longtemps qu'il était désormais inutile d'aller lui demander son soutien.

Il but, but, et but encore. Oublier, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait depuis des années. Peut-être que lorsqu'il serait trop ivre, Minerva l'autoriserait à retourner s'isoler dans ses appartements, et ainsi il pourrait se complaire en toute liberté dans ses douloureux souvenirs, sans avoir à porter de masque.

Finalement, Minerva décréta qu'il avait trop bu, et l'envoya décuver à l'abri des regards des élèves, ce qui était tout à fait ce qu'il souhaitait.

 

 

Hermione vit Snape se lever et se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Une soudaine bravoure l'envahit, et, prétextant quelque chose de futile pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'emprise de Ginny, elle le suivit aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait sans s'attirer des regards étonnés de la part de ses camarades.

Elle le rattrapa finalement devant les escaliers menant aux cachots. Il s'y engouffra sans hésitation, et la jeune femme continua à le suivre aussi discrètement que possible.

Elle l'entendit s'enfermer dans son bureau, claquant violemment le pauvre panneau de bois. Elle se posta juste derrière la porte, et lança un sort pour amplifier les sons qu'elle entendait de manière étouffée de l'autre côté.

Snape pleurait.

 

 

L'abus d'alcool l'avait mis dans un état second, alors Severus se laissa aller, laissa les souvenirs déferler dans sa tête, et tomba à terre sous la violence de ses émotions exacerbées. Il se prostra contre le bureau, et pleura, pleura, pleura.

L'amertume qu'il ressentait par rapport au déroulement désastreux de sa vie lui faisait comme un goût âcre au fond de la gorge, qui devenait de plus en plus irritant à cause des larmes salées qu'il avalait par mégarde.

Soudain, il entendit les gonds de la porte grincer. Il releva vivement la tête : Hermione Granger se tenait devant lui.

Encore.

Toujours au plus mauvais moment.

Il sentit la rage l'envahir, et se leva précipitamment pour lui faire face.

La jeune femme semblait terrifiée par le regard de pure haine que Severus lui jetait. Tout de suite, il s'en sentit coupable. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire peur, seulement lui faire comprendre de cesser de le surprendre lorsqu'il était vulnérable, alors il se radoucit, ce qui parut étonner la brune.

 

 

Hermione sentait qu'il fallait profiter de cette accalmie, avant que Snape ne se mette à lui hurler dessus, ou pire, lui expliquer froidement qu'elle devrait à l'avenir cesser ces intrusions dans son bureau.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle s'avança rapidement vers lui et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres.

Immédiatement, elle se maudit d'avoir eu une telle mauvaise idée – il allait vraiment la gifler après cela –, mais il était de nouveau trop tard pour reculer.

Les lèvres de Snape avaient un goût salé, certainement à cause des larmes qu'elle sentait encore couler le long de ses joues, mais elles étaient douces. Bizarrement, il mit longtemps avant de la repousser, comme s'il avait eu du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire.

Une fois séparée de lui, Hermione recula et baissa la tête, honteuse.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire, Granger ? fit Snape d'une voix glaciale, qui le rendait encore plus menaçant qu'à l'ordinaire. Vous souhaitiez peut-être profiter d'un nouveau moment de faiblesse de ma part pour me faire faire ce que vous vouliez... m'humilier ?

La jeune femme redressa vivement la tête, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Aucun des deux ne baissa le regard.

\- Alors, pour vous, être faible, c'est ressentir des émotions ? lâcha-t-elle froidement. La faiblesse, c'est d'être humain, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La faiblesse, continua-t-il sur le même ton, c'est d' _afficher_ les émotions que l'on ressent au lieu de les garder pour soi. Un être humain qui souhaiterait rester digne ne devrait pas montrer ce qu'il ressent, et ce, en toutes circonstances.

\- Le problème, c'est que garder les émotions négatives trop longtemps en soi sans les exprimer à qui que ce soit, cela finit par détruire les personnes les plus fragiles.

\- Vous insinuez que je suis fragile ? tonna-t-il.

\- Je n'insinue rien, j'affirme ! Vous êtes peut-être un héros – et je dirais même que vous l'êtes certainement –, mais tout être humain possède un point faible. Le vôtre, c'est de vous complaire dans des souvenirs horribles pour vous prouver que vous ne méritez pas mieux que ce que la vie vous a déjà donné.

Snape se figea.

\- Que croyez-vous que je mérite ? murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Croyez-vous que je mérite l'attention d'une femme, alors qu'une autre est morte par ma faute ?

\- Je crois que vous pourriez au moins accepter cette attention, et voir où cela vous conduit. Si vous finissez par en être heureux... alors je pourrais dire que j'ai finalement réussi à vous redonner goût à la vie.

Snape ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de continuer à la fixer dans les yeux.

 

 

Peut-être avait-elle raison, en fin de compte. Peut-être que la seule chose dont il avait vraiment besoin, c'était de quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter, pour qui il comptait. Peut-être qu'Hermione était la personne dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir enfin revivre.

La pensée de Lily le submergea soudain. Il la voyait soudain devant lui, juste à côté d'Hermione, aussi réelle qu'elle l'avait un jour été. Un jour, avant qu'il ne fiche tout en l'air à cause de sa stupidité. Elle semblait lui dire de ne pas l'oublier, de la chérir – ou du moins chérir son souvenir – jusqu'à ce qu'il meure à son tour.

Severus se sentait pris dans un piège qui se serait refermé sur lui avec ruse.

De toutes ses forces, il repoussa l'image de Lily. Celle-ci lutta, devenant alternativement floue puis encore plus nette.

 _Let me live my life._ « Laisse-moi vivre ma vie. Tu es morte, je suis vivant, j'ai mérité le bonheur après avoir sauvé ton fils tant de fois. »

La lutte redoubla d'intensité, mais ce fut au bout du compte Severus qui gagna. L'image de Lily lui lança un regard noir, mais abandonna la partie, et disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

 _I can go get my knife, or I can pull out the one that you stuck in my back._ « J'ai retiré le couteau que tu m'avais planté dans le dos. Je ne souffre plus, la plaie s'est refermée. Je suis libre. »

Severus sourit à Hermione, qui, visiblement rassurée, le lui retourna.

Il était libre, enfin libéré des souvenirs qui le tourmentaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que mon Severus est légèrement OOC, et je m'en excuse, j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de le tourner de cette façon.
> 
> Un épilogue est prévu, il sera publié comme d'habitude dans deux semaines, le dimanche 17 avril, si tout se passe bien (je serai en vacances, mais j'essaierai de passer le poster).
> 
> Si vous souhaitez suivre toute mon actu (c'est pas obligatoire, c'est juste une proposition), vous pouvez m'ajouter sur Facebook : Isa Sidious. Je suis également présente sur plusieurs autres réseaux sociaux, les comptes sont dans la description sur mon profil ;)


	9. Épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous nous retrouvons pour la dernière fois ici afin de conclure cette fanfiction par un épilogue.
> 
> Je tenais à remercier tous les revieweurs, les followeurs etc., tous ces encouragements m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont permis de finir la publication de cette fanfiction dans les temps, à défaut d'en avoir accéléré l'écriture puisqu'elle était déjà finie avant sa première publication xD Donc MERCI TOUT LE MONDE, je vous adore :D

_For my suffering, you've got nothing to gain_

_My pain is your entertainment_

 

 

Bien des années plus tard, Severus et Hermione furent réveillés par les cris d'un bébé. Tout en soupirant, Severus annonça qu'il s'en chargeait.

Severus et Hermione étaient désormais mariés, et avaient deux enfants, Eileen Lily Snape et Jonas Richard Snape. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier, âgé de seulement six mois, qui avait réveillé ses parents en réclamant qu'on lui donne à manger, et sur le champ s'il vous plaît !

Hermione s'épanouissait dans cette petite famille, malgré le fait que Ron se soit détourné d'elle dès le moment où elle avait commencé à fréquenter Severus. Harry restait froid à l'égard de ce dernier, mais ils pouvaient désormais discuter sans s'insulter. Ginny avait été la première informée par Hermione de sa mise en couple avec Severus, et bien que sceptique au début, elle se rendait désormais compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et elle adorait par-dessus tout s'occuper des deux jeunes enfants – qui eux, aimaient bien s'amuser avec les deux fils Potter.

Severus, de son côté, était presque totalement débarrassé de ses tourments, bien qu'il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars. Il s'était libéré de l'emprise de Lily – ou tout du moins, du souvenir de Lily, qu'il avait ensuite considéré comme erroné par rapport à la personne que cette femme avait été – et filait le parfait amour avec Hermione. Ses enfants le comblaient de joie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais pas trop ce que vous pensez de ça (je suis pas dans votre tête après tout), mais je trouve ça un peu niais, m'enfin, fallait bien conclure un jour aussi :) Et je voulais un happy end pour notre Sevy adoré :D


End file.
